


Bad Company

by blackly



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, DDADDS, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Robert Small - Freeform, Trans!Dadsona, blowjob, dadsona - Freeform, slight public sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackly/pseuds/blackly
Summary: Dadsona's POV. Robert and Dadsona get drunk one night and end up fucking in his pickup. No drunk driving occurs, be safe kids.





	Bad Company

I lay sprawled out across the couch, with my hand in a bowl of popcorn. Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Truckers had been marathon-ing all day and where have I been? Here, comfy in my sweats, having not moved in the past 6 hours. This is the episode where Callum and Flynt Dogbone had to haul a load of paintings from a haunted museum, or something or other, across the barren icy roads of Anchorage, Alaska. It'd gotten awfully late and I've been fighting a battle between myself and my urge to pass the heck out. Needless to say, my urges were winning. That was until, my phone lit up and sounded a ping and a vibration. I sit up and reach for it on the coffee table. Oh, it's Robert. 

 

ROBERT SMALL [12:41 AM]:  
(PC NAME) hey r u awake 

ROBERT SMALL [12:41 AM]:  
i see ur tv lights on.

ROBERT SMALL [12:42 AM]:  
come outside were going out 

ROBERT SMALL [12:42 AM]:  
ok (PC NAME). we can do this my way or the hard way. a: u can get up and come outside. b: i pester u, i say i'll honk my horn, u don't respond, i honk my horn, the whole cul-de-sac gets mad bcos i woke them and their kids up. 

ROBERT SMALL [12:42 AM]:  
what'll it be chief?

 

I yawn as the notifications pop up, rubbing my eyes. Alright, Small. I unlock my phone and I type out a response to him. 

 

(PC NAME) [12:43 AM]:  
OK, OK. Give me a few minutes and I'll be out. Please don't honk. 

ROBERT SMALL [12:43 AM]:  
ok 

 

After stretching, and feeling my Old Man Bones crack as I do so, I get up and bring my bowl of popcorn to the kitchen. I set it on the counter before retreating back into the living room to turn the TV off. Moments later, I've slipped on my jacket and a different pair of pants. I make for the door as I zip up my jeans, then I realize I should probably let Amanda know where I'm going. Pulling out my phone, I shoot him another message. 

 

(PC NAME) [12:47 AM]:  
Almost ready, just letting Panda know where I'm going. Be out soon. 

 

Read. Alright, cool. I walk up to Amanda's room before realizing she's probably asleep. Heck, I should probably just write a note and set it on the counter. "Out with Robert. Be home in the morning, if I don't see you before you leave for school, I love you! -Dad". And with that, I'm out the door and sliding into Robert's pickup. Stifling out a laugh, "Why do you always insist on hanging out at the latest possible times?", I ask in a hushed tone. He shrugs. "The night beckons my soul, (PC NAME). But I hope you're in for a good night." I smile and nod, "As always, Robert." Robert turns the ignition over and we're off. 

After a few stops, we're finally out to his Thinking Spot, along with a box o' Hawaiian and a bottle of whiskey. He flips his key back so that the engine is off, but his radio is still playing. We make our way back to the bed of his truck with our commodities in hand. He slings open the bed and we hop in. Robert pops open the bottle of Jack and takes a swig. "You ready to get your whittle on, partner?" he says in his gruff voice. Tired, I smirk a bit, "I dunno. I think I'm a.. whittle out of practice. Wood you mind showing me what to do again? It'd be really.. knife of you." Robert stares at me with the most dead eyes I've ever seen and I let out a hearty laugh. I grab the bottle from him and take a nice long drink as well. "You're really putting a splinter on my night, but I guess I could Spruce up your memory." As he says this, I lean over and begin laughing, whiskey shooting up my sinuses. Gross. I somehow manage to fall off the bed of his truck and scrape up my knee and my cheek a little bit. "Fuck, my knee," I chuckle out. I think my lack of sleep has got the best of me. Curse you, old age. 

Robert hops off the bed and offers out a hand, "Hell, I didn't think it was that funny. You alright, chief?" he asks. He pulls me up as I reach for his hand. I rub at my face a little, and sit back down on the bed. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just a bit tired. Pass me some of that good ol' 'za". He raises an eyebrow and just opens the box and slides it over to me. "Okay, Tony Hawk." I ignore the comment and inhale a piece of that greasy pizza. Yes. Very Good. Satisfactory. I grab another piece and start on it. My body will hate me for this, but right now, I don't care. I reach for the bottle of whiskey and lean back against the side of the bed, drinking down a good portion of it. 

"Heh.. Hey Robert.." He turns his head away from his knife and stick to look at me with a "?" kind of expression on his face. "Robert. Where are really good things made?" He sighs, "Where?" And before I can finish my joke, I start giggling. "The satis-factory." He rubs his brow bone and starts chuckling. "God, (PC NAME). That's so awful it's kind of funny. Kudos." I shoot him the finger guns and wink. "You know it, Small. I'm a pun God." He rolls his eyes and snatches the bottle from me. We chomp down on the pizza and we sit in comfortable silence. It's really dark, the sky is clear and the radio is playing some muffled classic rock. The entire vibe of tonight is just.. soothing. Robert and I pass around the bottle, eating pizza, and whittling our wood. 

After a while, Robert hops off the truck and walks around in front of the trucks bed, looking for more wood. We're both moderately drunk at this point. He crouches down and picks up some sticks, I tilt my head and I may or may not be checking out his butt. Maybe it's because I'm drunk, but God, Robert has one fine ass. How have I never noticed? Robert quickly jerks up and turns back around. My reaction time is a bit off as I'm still staring at his lower half. My half-lidded eyes trail up to his and I smile small. Heh. Small. He chuckles a bit before speaking up. "Liking the view?" I hum softly and shrug. "You could say that," I reply hushed, swinging my feet off the bed, back and forth. Grabbing the bottle, I swallow down the last of the Jack and toss the empty bottle to the back of the bed, along with the long gone box of pizza. He saddles up in front of me, his knife shaving at the stick in his other hand. "Well, I don't blame you, my gluteus maximus is a glorious maximus," he grins. "I'd say so," I reply, chewing on my lip as I link my fingers through his belt loops and pull him closer. 

He hums along to the song playing along on the radio, eyeing me up and down. "See something you like?" I question, one eyebrow raised. All he had responded was a mumbled "mm" sound, which I assume to be a yes. "I could ask you the same." God, he looks so good. Especially with the moonlight shining down on the both of us, the smell of whiskey on our breath and the hush guitar inside his truck. Suddenly, I get a bold idea. Normally, I wouldn't act like this, but I'm a bit drunk and I'm feeling ballsy. Looking up at him, I pull Robert closer to me by his belt loops. My eyes wander over his torso, then up to his face. I lean in and place a warm kiss on his collarbone. I can feel a gentle rumbling in his chest. He doesn't seem bothered by it so I give a few more gentle kisses on his collarbone and neck, and fuck, he smells amazing. Like smoke, musk and maybe a touch of maple. He puts the contents in his hands down and slides them against my legs, then resting at my hips. He circles his thumbs over my hips and they go a bit under my shirt. I plant another open mouthed kiss, clearly above his shirt collar and bite at it a little bit. I pull up from it and see there's a trace of a red mark. Nothing too big, not red enough to be noticeable. Robert then pulls me closer to him, closing the gap between us a bit more. I move my hands up around his shoulder, and he wraps his hands around my hips and bends down to me, kissing down my throat, suddenly biting hard at the base of my neck. "Ah, fuck, ow" I whisper, my hands tugging at the bottom of his hair, as it is a bit painful. Robert sucks and bites down harder, causing me to arch my back a bit and pull his hair more, "Shit, Robert, that hurts." He pulls off of my neck and runs his tongue over it, then places a stern but gentle kiss on top of the now purple and red mark on my neck. "Huh, sorry." He looks back up at me and our faces are inches apart. I close the gap between us and kiss him firmly, reveling in him. His lips taste like Jack Daniels, to no surprise, and mine probably do too. He pulls away momentarily before slamming his lips back into mine. 

Robert kisses me with great force and has got me pressed against him. My hands snake through his hair as I take his bottom lip in between my teeth and pull back on it. Our tongues slide in tune with each other as he begins subtly grinding on me. I return the gesture, my heels slightly hooking around the backs of his legs as I push my hips against his, creating more friction between us. All of a sudden, my face feels red, but I can't tell whether it's from him or the alcohol. There's a good chance that it's both. He pulls his lips away from mine and his head migrates back to my neck. His breath is hot and heavy against my skin, and he's grinding hard against me, sliding and bucking his hips against mine. A faint whine escapes my lips and I can hear him chuckle above my neck. "Someone's excited." he says cockily. I roll my eyes at him. "And you aren't, Small?" I retort, jutting my hips against his groin. With a strained breath, he moves up to my ear and whispers, "Actually, I think I'm a bit above average, but you can be the judge of that, doll." My throat tightens and my stomach flutters. And with that, Robert grabs me by the ass and swings me up into his arms before switching our positions. He's on the tailgate, and I'm on his lap. Robert tightens his grip on my ass and pulls me against him. I grab the collar of his shirt between my fist and kiss him hard and hungrily. The two of us are both pushing against each other as we kiss. As we both grated against the other, I can feel his jeans tenting underneath me. Running my crotch over his semi-hard on, I can hear Robert groaning. He removes his hands from my ass and slides them under my pant, but not my underwear, and gives it a rough squeeze. Fuuuuck. "Is that okay?" he questions me, and I nod vigorously. "Yes, God, perfect." 

After a while of this going on, I'm starting to get impatient. "Alright Robert, was this your plan? To bring me out here, get me all whiskey'd up and then tease me on the tailgate of your pickup truck?" He stops and looks up at me on top of him. "Hm. No.. Okay, maybe a little bit." he answers with a shitty grin plastered across his lips. "You're a dick." I sigh, eyebrows furrowed at him. "I might be a dick, but you want this dick." he shoots back. I push him back so where he's laying down on the bed of the truck, and I hover over him then kiss at his chest and collarbones, biting down harder than I had before, sure to leave marks now. All the while, I hastily unhooked his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper so I could slide my hand down them. I take a breath and I slowly rub over his length, from the base to the tip, I trace my fingers over it and then squeeze, his boxers obstructing his skin. "And you want me, so I guess both of us win." I tease his dick a bit more, then jumped off of him entirely. Robert groaned, though immediately after I swiftly pulled his jeans down to his thighs. Bending over, I placed multiple hot, open mouthed, wet kisses over his very noticeable tenting in his pants. Robert sucked in a deep breath of air and shot up like a jet. "(PC NAME), what. are you doing? You do realize we are in a public place, right?" I heard him ask, all I do is hum around his member, acknowledging what he says. This sends chills throughout his body, as he has to stifle a moan with his hand. Pulling his boxers down a bit, his dick springs out. Wow, he wasn't lying about being above average. 

I grab it in my hands and I flatten my tongue and lick a stripe up to the top, then place a kiss on the tip. Looking up at him, his eyes are shut and his eyebrows are creased. I chuckle softly and swirl my tongue around the head and plunge my mouth down his cock, bobbing up and down. Robert chokes out a moan, biting his lip. He tangles his hand in my hair and pulls on the crown of my hair before pushing my face farther down his shaft, causing me to choke a bit. "Aah- Fuck, (PC NAME). Sorry..". he groans out. Seeing how he made me just choke on his dick, I take that as a sign that he wants me to go faster. I bob my head up and down at a quicker pace, twisting my head and humming around him. He's a moaning mess right now, blabbering out my name and several swears, which god, sounds fucking amazing. Hearing him so vulnerable and coming undone is so hot. With one hand, I pump the bit of his member that I couldn't fit into my mouth, and with my other hand I grope and massage at his balls. I can feel his legs trembling around me right before he stops me. "God, fuck, (PC NAME), you gotta stop or I'm gonna cum." I nod and lick a strip of precum off the head. He jerks me up onto my feet then gets off the tailgate, slamming it shut. He pulls his boxers just over his dick, in case someone were to walk by. I laugh a little, my mind a little fuzzy. "Rob, it's like something after 2 in the morning, nobody is gonna come out here at this time'a night." He pushes me against the truck, pressing himself against me. "Yeah, but we are." 

He picks me up, and I quickly wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me over to the cab of the truck, opening the door and setting me down in the driver's seat. Robert shucks off his jacket, and I quickly remove my shirt, followed by my pants. I back up a little, scooching to the other side of the truck as Robert hops in. He closes the door, pulls off his shirt and then slides down his boxers once more. Before you know it, I'm in his lap and he's just staring at me, with hooded eyes and a smirk. "You look so fucking good." he remarks, his voice low and raspy. I'm still red-faced from the alcohol, but his comment still makes me blush slightly. "Mm, so do you." I add, running my hands down his chest; I bite my lip and leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Please fuck me, Robert.." And with that, he slid my underwear down to my knees, to which I just slid them down and kicked them off, landing somewhere on the floor of his truck. He grabs me by the waist and I'm hovering over his cock, slowly I inch down onto it. I let out a strained whine as I sit down on him more. At the same time, Robert is tensing up and he groans real low. After a bit of adjusting, I sigh deeply and slowly begin moving up and down. "Ah, fuck, Robert, I need you to move." He nods and squeezes my hips tighter, pushing up into me then pulling out. Once I'm finally comfortable, I'm riding him hard and fast. My face is dark red, my head is pounding and I'm panting like a dog. "Oh fuck, Robert, please," I beg to him, my breath hitching. He slams me down onto his cock, reaching his hand up to my neck, pushing me back against the steering wheel and biting down on my neck to hold back a moan. At this point, Robert is balls deep inside of me and I'm calling out his name like it's the only thing I know how to say. He tightens his grip on my throat and bites down my chest, slamming his dick inside of me, hitting that one spot that sends me into heaven. I arch my back and choke out sobs of pleasure, "Fuck, Robert, I'm gonna cum," I tell him frantically, my voice high and breaking. Robert nods as if to say he was close as well. He slams into that spot repeatedly hard until I fall back on the horn, causing the truck to honk real loud for a few seconds, reaching my climax. Robert lifts me back up quickly (also stopping the horn) and shoots his load over the both of our chests, and his member falls limp. I fall back down on his lap, my cum probably leaking out of me and onto his jeans, though we're both way to drunk and tired to care. Robert and I both start laughing because of the horn incident and I just lean my head onto his shoulder, breathing heavily. "We smell like sweat, alcohol and sex." I comment to him, nestling my head into the crook of his neck. "Mm. Yeah, I know. I'll clean this old thing out tomorrow. Or sometime this week. Right now, I'm real tired." I nodded along and placed another soft, sweet kiss on his neck. Man, he tired the hell out of me. I don't think either of us should be driving home at the moment. Robert gently rubs my back and talks to me, but right now I'm so tired I can barely make out what he's saying. I manage to doze off and soon I'm fast asleep on his chest.

 

The next morning I wake up, I'm still on Robert's lap, except his leather jacket is draped over my back and his head his resting a top of mine. I slowly sit up and yawn, and in the process of stretching my bones crack again. "Gaaahhh, shit, what happened?" I say in a strained, but quiet voice. I look down, realizing Robert and I are both naked, and through the back window of his pickup, I can see an empty bottle of Jack and a pizza box. The last thing I remember is falling off the bed of the truck and scraping my knee and face. Oh, this is great. I check my wristwatch for the time and it reads 11:26 am. Yawning again, I shake Robert by the shoulder a little bit to wake him up. "Hey, wake up big guy. We gotta get back home. It's almost 11:30." He groggily sits up and cracks his neck and back. "Shit, we were out longer than I expected. Let's get you home, kiddo." I chuckle and give him a peck on the lips. "Think it might be a smart idea to put some clothes on first, bub." I say, grabbing my pants and shirt, trying to slip them on as quick as possible. "Luckily for you, all you have to do is pull your pants up and throw your shirt on. He grins and obliges. Before you know it, we're off and making our way to the the cul-de-sac.

 

I hop out of the car and wave Robert goodbye. "I had a really great time last night, Robert. We should do it again some time." He nods and winks at me, "See you around, (PC NAME)."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is the first time i've written smut in a loooong time forgive me for being out of practice. this was also a bit more difficult seeing how i'm not used to writing in first person pov


End file.
